My Boyfriend's a Wolf
by terradog13
Summary: Feliciano and his friends go to one of the biggest parties of the year at Francis's house, where he hears singing. He follows it to a meadow where a handsome man stands. Before he even knew it, his life changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone down on a meadow, lighting the meadow and its inhabitants. In it were three people.

"Are you sure you want do this, sir?" a woman asked of the tall man in front of her. She had long brown hair and stood tall as if she were full of pride. The man in front of her was taller than both her and the man beside her. He had blond hair that was slightly ruffled by the wind. He nodded.

"I must do this alone," he said gruffly before walking away. The woman turned towards the man next to her.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" The moonlight glinted off his silver hair as he nodded.

"He'll be fine. After all, he is the leader." With that they both left the meadow.

Feliciano looked himself over in the mirror. _Perfect, _he thought as he looked over his costume. He had jeans and a torn shirt paired with wolf ears and a tail to be werewolf. He heard knocking downstairs. Feliciano took one last look into the mirror, playing with his ears a little before running downstairs. He opened the door and greeted his friends, Matthew and Kiku.

"Veeh~Hey guys! Nice costumes." Kiku was wearing a red and white yukata with a traditional fox mask. Mathew had wrapped lots of long pieces of cloth haphazardly around himself for his mummy costume.

"What good timing! I just finished." Feli looked around.

"Where's Alfred?" Mathew pointed to the van behind him on the street.

"He's in the car, waiting to-" Mathew was cut off by a loud and obnoxious _honk_! from the van. Alfred yelled,

"Come on, slowpokes! The party is missing its hero!" Feliciano turned around.

"Lovino! It's time to go!" He heard loud cursing as his brother stomped down the stairs.

He held in a laugh as he saw his brother. He had lost a bet and had to wear a red riding hood costume that showed his thighs. He was about to speak when Lovino glared at all of them.

"Say a single word about it and I'll smack you so hard your eyes pop out." Everyone said nothing as Feliciano closed the door and they all went to pile into Alfred's car. As Lovino got in, he laughed loudly.

"Dude, you look like a chick." Lovino roughly kicked the back of his seat.

"Shut up, moron." The drive was short as they were only going over to Francis's place. Francis was the local matchmaker and most eligible bachelor in was rich and handsome. Every halloween he threw a grand party and invited everyone. When they reached his house, Alfred had to park across from the house because the party was already in full swing. As everyone got out, Feliciano could see that Alfred was wearing a superman outfit. Feliciano smiled.

"It suits you, Alfred." Alfred grinned and raised his arm to flex his muscles.

"Of course it suits me! I am the hero after all." They all walked towards the house, knocking on the door when they reached it. Francis immediately opened the door.

"Come in, my friends. Enjoy yourselves. Tonight will be special for all of you." He winked before stepping aside to let them in. They all went to different places in the room. _What should I do first._ he wondered happily. Suddenly, he heard a singing. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. He wanted to see who it was that was singing so amazingly, so he followed the sound. It took him to the edge of the forest near Francis's house. He hesitated just for a second before entering the forest. He kept walking and walking until the song finally stopped. He looked around to see a parting in the trees. He left the forest to find himself in a moonlit meadow. In the middle stood a man. He had his nose in the air, as if he were sniffing the wind. He suddenly turned towards him. The man walked over and stood in front of him. Feliciano had been able to tell that the man was tall from a distance, but he now realized that the man towered over him. He looked up and down the mysterious stranger. He was shirtless, with only torn jeans that sagged dangerously low in the front. The man had light blond hair that was ruffled, but what caught Feliciano's attention were the man's eyes. They were a beautiful color, like the blue of the sky on a clear day or the ocean.

"What are you doing here?" The man growled, snapping Feliciano out of his thoughts. While he had been thinking, the man had put his face right next to his. For some reason, Feliciano felt embarrassed and blushed. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Veh, I'm Feliciano. I was walking around when I heard singing and I wanted to see what it was. Who are you?"

"...I'm Ludwig." Feliciano stretched out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ludwig." Ludwig straightened and slowly took his hand.

"But what singin-" A dark shadow rushed out the forest from the other side of the meadow. Ludwig quickly let go of his hand, turning around as he pushed Feliciano behind him. The shadow stopped when it was halfway across the meadow. It was a huge, spotted, dark brown wolf. It raised its head and sent out a long, blood-chilling howl. Ludwig bent over. Growling, and rushed at the wolf. Feliciano was about to yell at him to stop, but was instantly silenced as he saw Ludwig quickly shift from a human into a wolf himself. He was a deep gray, and even larger than the other wolf. _N-no way, this is impossible._ Feliciano thought. Feliciano stood there in shock as the two wolves collided. Ludwig rammed into the other wolf, pushing it down. He bent down and was about to tear out the other wolf's throat, when another wolf came out of nowhere and rammed into Ludwig's side. Ludwig quickly got back up and smacked the new wolf with his paw, knocking it into the other wolf. Feliciano, who had frozen where he was, watching the battle, was shocked out of his trance when he heard a quiet growl behind him. A white wolf with scar over its right eye stood there. He nodded at him before watching the fight. Feliciano turned back to see that the fight was over. The two that had attacked Ludwig were running away with their tails between their legs. He then saw Ludwig begin to walk over to him. He loped over and stood over him. Feliciano shook under the wolf's gaze. The wolf continued to stare at him, until it lowered its head and wrapped its jaw around the place where his shoulder met his neck. Feliciano was terrified, but tried as best as he could to stay still and calm. The wolf lightly bit him, sinking its teeth in until he began to bleed, which was when the wolf let go and leaned back, and it was also when Feliciano promptly fainted.

Feliciano opened his eyes, but quickly covered them because of the bright light. He slowly opened his eyes and, when they were used to the light, looked around. Next to him was the man from last night, except now he was completely naked. Feliciano blushed slightly and tried to looked away, but found that he couldn't. He could see now that the man's body was completely fit. _He must work out a lot. What was his name again? Oh yeah! Ludwig!_ All of the sudden, Ludwig's eyes snapped open. He quickly got up and looked around. When he noticed Feliciano, he began to growl, but stopped as he recognized him.

"Why are you still here?" He barked, glaring down at him. Feliciano slowly stood up, but looked away, frightened.

"U-um, you bit me while you...after you had changed, and I kind of... fainted..." Feliciano could hear Ludwig's breathing stop as he processed his words.. He was still looking away when he felt a couple of fingers under his chin lightly lift his head so he was looking at Ludwig. Ludwig looked straight into his eyes, his own filled with some emotion that he couldn't name. Ludwig took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm am very sorry about this, but you have to come with me."

"W-why?" Feliciano stuttered, confused and still slightly frightened.

"I know we have just met, but you need to trust me." Feli thought it over. If he wanted to hurt or kill me, he could have easily done it by now. Besides, it's not like this can get any weirder. His mind made up, he nodded and stretched out his hand.

"Where are we going?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig quickly walked, occasionally looking back to make sure he was still following. Feliciano sighed in relief when Ludwig finally stopped in a clearing, catching his breath. In front of them were a car and a man leaning on it. He had jeans and a red shirt. He had white hair and as they stepped closer he saw his blood red eyes and the scar over his eye. Feliciano gasped.

"You're the one I saw behind me, aren't you?" The man puffed out his chest.

"I looked awesome, right? Name's Gilbert by the way." He pointed at Ludwig.

"I'm his big brother." This surprised Feliciano as Gilbert was much shorter than Ludwig. Ludwig scowled.

"I told you that I was fine alone."

"I'm your brother, I get worried." Gilbert's face became serious.

"But still, I saw you mark him, Ludwig." Ludwig tried to stay serious, but afetr a few moments he gave up, holding a hand to his mouth as he doubled over, beginning to shake with laughter.

"I can't believe you'd do something so dumb!" After laughing for a few more minutes, he straightened and turned back towards the car, shaking his head.

"God, I can't wait to see how Liz reacts when she hears about this." Feliciano looked up to see Ludwig pale slightly.

"She can't do anything to me, I'm the Alpha." Gilbert snorted.

"So? She'll still smack you at least." Ludwig shrugged and silently got into the back of the car. Feliciano followed him into the back, sitting right next to him. After the car started, the ride was silent except for Gilbert's occasional loud singing along to the radio. They drove through the city, the lights flashing by. When they finally stopped, Feliciano quickly got out, happy to be out of the car. He studied the building in front of him. It looked like an abandoned warehouse, as it was huge and its paint was peeling with no lights on that could be seen. As they walked closer, Feliciano noticed a woman standing in the doorway, bent over slightly as if she were squinting at them.

"Feli? Is that you?" Feliciano's eyes widened at the sound of her voice and he ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Ms. Héderváry!" She grinned

"I haven't seen you in ages! You've grown so big," The woman exclaimed, hugging him back. They both turned towards the brothers who were staring in confusion.

"I used to babysit him when he was a cute little kid," she explained for them. The brothers nodded, Gilbert frowning.

"Was this when you were still with Roderich, Elizaveta?" he asked. She nodded.

"We used to watch him together." Gilbert pouted and looked away, crossing his arms. Elizaveta leaned down and whispered into Feliciano's ear,

"He always get jealous when I mention my ex-husband." Feliciano nodded.

"I heard you divorced him. Do you still see him?" She nodded again.

"We're still friends, much to that idiot's dismay." Elizaveta began to laugh, but it died as she noticed his shoulder. Her face instantly sobered.

"Who did that to you?" Her head whipped up and she stomped over to the brothers.

"Which of you hurt Feli?" Ludwig looked away.

"I marked him." She gasped.

"Why in the hell would you do that? He's still young!" Feliciano pouted.

"I'm twenty-one! I'm plenty old." Elizaveta rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are, deary." She looked back at Ludwig.

"I don't care if you are Alpha, if you hurt him, I'll make sure you never have offspring." She gave him one last glare before turning back to Feliciano, smiling sweetly at him.

"Let's get inside sweetie, you'll get cold out here." Ludwig walked to the front and waited for them on the inside of the doorway. As Feliciano stepped through, he tripped and fell face-first into Ludwig's chest. Feliciano looked up to find himself close to Ludwig's face, looking directly into his blue eyes. He smiled up at him.

"Thanks for catching me." Ludwig blushed a little and pushed him away slightly, muttering a 'you're welcome'. He then turned around and walked over to a table that was in the middle of the room, sitting down, Feliciano sitting down across from him. Ludwig folded his hands on the table, leaning forward.

"I'll get to the point." Feliciano nodded and waited.

"Because I bit you, you are going to turn into a wolf the next full moon." Gilbert laughed from behind them.

"I call it the 'time of the month'. Of course, Liz gets two tim-" he was interrupted by Elizaveta smacking the back of his head.

"Shut up, moron. He's trying to explain." Ludwig rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Anyway, when the full moon comes, I'll come and pick you up during the day and then you'll spend the next three nights here." Feliciani tilted his head.

"Why three nights?" Elizaveta spoke up.

"That's how long the moon's influence lasts on the newly bitten. After that, you only have to shift for one night and you can shift at any other time.. Sounds fun right?" She said the last part eagerly. Feliciano thought it over.

"So basically, I can change into a wolf anytime I want, I just have to turn once a month for a night?" Ludwig nodded

"Yes."

"There's also-" Gilbert said before he was cut off by Ludwig.

"Strength. You will be much stronger and faster than before. You'll have to be careful not to show off."

"Yeah, but there's also-" This time, Ludwig cut Gilbert off with a glare, shaking his head. Feliciano looked between the two of them.

"What?" Ludwig shook his head again.

"I'll tell you some other time. The night is almost over." He looked uncertain before he asked,

"If you like, you can spend the night here." Feliciano mulled it over before he nodded, yawning.

"Okay, sure." Ludwig nodded before walking to the doorway where Gilbert and Elizaveta backed up, Feliciano following. Ludwig led him down a number of hallways to a door with a strange marking on it. It looked like a giant claw had marked it.

"Did you do that?" He asked, pointing to the mark. Ludwig nodded.

"Good night, Feliciano." He nodded again before turning around.

"Wait," Feliciano said, grabbing his hand. Ludwig turned back around.

Feliciano leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"Thank you for explaining everything to me. Good night." Ludwig blushed, his eyes wide before he nodded awkwardly and quickly walked away. Feliciano smiled as he went to lie down on the bed, excited to see what tomorrow brought.


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano moaned quietly as light played across his eyelids, not wanting to wake up. After a few minutes, when he knew he wouldn't fall back asleep, he turned on his side and opened his eyes only to get a huge shock. Near him, in front of a dresser, was a naked man, his back towards him, looking through the drawers. His mind slowly supplied him with the name Ludwig as he remembered last night. He could now see that his back was broad and muscular, with sweat running down, down, down, his spine to.. He looked away before taking another peek, noting how his ass was just as tanned and toned as the rest of him. _I wish he'd turn around, _he couldn't help but think, wanting to see what the rest of the front looked like. As if he had heard him, Ludwig turned, facing him. There was a moment of awkward silence as both of their eyes met. Feliciano barely got any time to admire the front before Ludwig quickly turned back around and dug through the dresser in front of him until he took out a pair of pants and put them on. When he was done, he spun around and coughed into his hand, looking away slightly as his face was covered in red.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would stay asleep as I got dressed."

"...Why are you naked?" Ludwig blushed more.

"I just came back from a run." Feliciano's eyes widened.

"You ran...naked?" Ludwig shook his head viciously.

"No, I meant as a wolf." Feliciano nodded.

"Oh, okay." He sat up in bed and got out stretching, his shirt sliding up just a little to show a sliver of stomach. Ludwig blushed and turned around.

"If you go straight down the hall, Gilbert and Elizaveta are having breakfast, so you can eat while I get dressed." Feliciano nodded and left him. When he reached the room, the two were already eating bacon and eggs. ELizaveta smiled at him.

"Hey, Feli. Would you like some too?" Feliciano nodded eagerly. He sat down and Elizaveta set a plate before. He took a big bite of the eggs.

"This is really good!" Elizaveta's chest puffed up in pride.

"Thank you sweetheart, I made it." As Feliciano dug in, he remembered the markings on the door he saw last night. He swallowed the food in his mouth before he spoke up.

"How come there were markings on the door of the room I slept in last night?" Gilbert brought his hand up in a claw shape and he pretended to snarl.

"Did it look like a big wolf had scratched it?" Feliciano nodded.

"That must have been Ludwig's room. We all mark our rooms with our scents and claws so others will know it's our territory."

"So I slept in Ludwig's bed last night?" He blushed a little at the thought of it. _I wonder if he sleeps naked, _he wondered, blushing more. At that moment, Ludwig walked in, fully dressed, to the disappointment of a small part of looked over at him.

"We should probably take you home. You probably have someone waiting for you, right?" Feliciano felt a little sad at leaving such interesting people, but he knew that his brother was probably worrying about him right now. He nodded and was getting up when he suddenly collapsed, falling to his knees. Ludwig quickly crouched down beside him, his face filled with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Feliciano looked up at him, panting from the heat that had suddenly grown inside him and a blush began to spread across his face.

"My body feels really weird. It's so hot. What's wrong with me?" Ludwig muttered a curse and suddenly scooped Feliciano up bridal style. He carried him back to his own room, kicking open the door. He softly laid the panting Feliciano onto his bed. He turned to go, but Feliciano grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave me." Ludwig pulled his hand off.

"I'm getting something that will help you. I'll only be gone a few minutes." Feliciano shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to be alone. Ludwig looked to the door before looking back at him and sighing.

"I'm going to help you now, but you're going to have to trust me, understand?" Feliciano nodded, not caring what he did, as long as he did away with this heat. Ludwig leaned over him, placing a hand on each side of his head before suddenly kissing him. Feliciano's eyes widened and he laid there in shock until the heat inside him demanded him to respond. When Ludwig licked his lower lip, asking for entrance, he gave it. Ludwig's tongue delved into his mouth, exploring the moist cavern. Feliciano eagerly responded, wrapping his tongue around Ludwig's. Ludwig cupped Feliciano's face with his hand as he kissed Feliciano even deeper. When they could hold their breaths no longer, Ludwig leaned back just a little, lightly touching his forehead to Feliciano's and looking into his eyes.

"Do you feel any better?" Feliciano nodded a little shakily, still a tad dazed from both the heat and the kiss. Ludwig let a smile slip through before his expression became impassive and he straightened. He quickly left, closing the door behind him. Feliciano frowned sadly and sat up, curling his legs up so his head rested on his knees. _Why did he kiss me? _he wondered. _And why did he leave right after? Did he hate kissing me? _A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Gilbert walked in.

"Ludwig told me to take you home." He showed a piece of paper.

"Liz gave me directions to your place, since she still remembered." Feliciano nodded and stood, quietly following Gilbert to the car. During the ride, Gilbert spoke.

"I love my brother, but he's an idiot." Feliciano looked at him, surprised by his irritated tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's a moron. He doesn't know what to do around a person he likes."

"You mean he's never liked someone before?"Gilbert snorted.

"Are you kidding? Before you, I didn't even know he had a libido." He shook his head

"I'm still in shock that he bit you." He glanced over at Feliciano.

"Did he explain to you what happened before?" Feliciano shook his head.

"Do you know what happened to me?" Gilbert nodded.

"When someone is bitten, they'll sometimes go into...well, heat before they first turn." Feliciano's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, so you're saying I'm going to get horny randomly?!" Gilbert winced.

"That's a way of putting, I suppose. It's not too bad. After a few moons, you get used to it and learn how to push it down."

"Few moons? I thought you just said it only happened to the newly bitten."

"Oh, during the full moon after you've turned, we get kind of horny, which is why we usually spend it with our life-mates."

"Life-mate?" Gilbert waved his hand around as he tried to figure out how to explain.

"A life-mate is the person we spend the rest of our lives with. We can have girlfriends or boyfriends, but we can only have one life-mate. Once you have a life-mate, you can never get with another person for the rest of your life. Actually, Everyone who isn't an Alpha can only change one person, so we usually use it on the one we have chosen as a life-mate. For example, I changed Liz because I love her." He smiled as he said the last comment

"During the full moon is when you're supposed to be with your life-mate. It's supposed to be a special time in which you hunt and make love and simply become closer. Most wolves can't stand being alone during the full moon. Of course, I have my beautiful Liz to spend my time with." He shook his head.

"I'll never understand how Luddy can stand being alone all these years. It must be very tough for him."

"Why was he alone?"

"Because he never looked for a mate before." Feliciano looked at him shyly.

"Do you really think he likes me?"

"Of course he does, he's just too much of a kid to acknowledge it. Oh, we're here." Gilbert pulled up beside the curb and stopped the car. Feliciano got out and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Well, see you later." Feliciano waved as he drove off before going inside, still thinking of their conversation. I He sighed as he closed the door behind them.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Feliciano looked to see his brother, Lovino, waiting on the stairs, glaring at him.

"I'm fine, Lovi. I was just...out." Lovino scowled but didn't say anything, opting to stomp up the stairs to his room. Feliciano sighed again and plopped down in his couch, thinking about what he would say the next time he saw Ludwig.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano sighed as he watched the television. It was the next day and he was completely bored. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He slowly got up to get it and got a surprise when he did. At the door stood Ludwig, looking around. He quickly looked down at Feliciano and nodded.

"Good afternoon, Feliciano."

"Hello, are you doing here?" At that, Ludwig blushed.

"Well, um, I came to see if you would like to..." Ludwig's blush grew as he talked, unable to look Feliciano in the eye. Feliciano arched an eyebrow.

"Would like to what?" Ludwig blushed more.

"If you would like to get some coffee with me." Feliciano's eyes widened in surprise at the simple request and then nodded.

"I would like that. Just give me a few minutes, okay?" Ludwig's eyes widened as if he didn't expect him to accept.

"A-alright, I'll just wait here."

"No, come on in." Ludwig hesitated before walking in, heading towards the couch. Feliciano ran upstairs to change his clothes and brush his hair. When he was done, he went back downstairs where Ludwig was looking around nervously, sitting on the edge of his seat, jumping up when he heard him coming down. Feliciano smiled.

"Shall we go?"

The drive was short as it was close by. They sat down in a seat near the front window. Feliciano folded his hands beneath his head.

"So what do you usually do, Ludwig?"

"I do the accounting for Gilbert's shop."

"What kind of shop does he have?" Ludwig looked away.

"An...adult novelty store." Feliciano choked on his coffee, beating his chest lightly until he was better.

"I...guess that fits him..." was all that he was able to say. He tried to change the subject.

"I was surprised when you asked me out. I mean you seemed to not like kissing me the other day, so I thought that you didn't want to see me." Ludwig opened his mouth, but closed it.

"I was just nervous. I thought you would be angry at being kissed by someone who was practically a stranger.

"But I loved it. It was the best kiss I've had in a while." Ludwig's face quickly turned red and he covered his face with a hand.

"Thank you. It was my first so I wasn't sure of I had done it correctly." Feliciano's eyes widened in surprise.

"Your first? You mean you've never kissed anyone before?" Ludwig shook his head. Feliciano smiled at the idea.

"So I got your first." Ludwig looked away, nodding. Feliciano smirked and, leaning across the table, kissed Ludwig on the cheek. As he leaned back, he smiled.

"Now there's your second." Ludwig's eyes widened even more and his face somehow became an even darker shade of red.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Ludwig sighed, relieved by the change, and nodded eagerly. As they went to the car, Feliciano asked,

"Can I take you to one of my favorite places?" Ludwig nodded and Feliciano gave directions until they stopped outside of an amusement park. Feliciano led Ludwig straight to the Ferris wheel, holding his hand.

"I love coming here when I want to think," Feliciano said as they waited in the short line.

"What do you think about?" He shrugged as he got on, Ludwig following.

"Life." Ludwig seemed to mull it over before both stared out the window as the car rose. They sat in a comfortable silence until the car suddenly stopped, swinging in the air. Feliciano looked around.

"What happen-" Feliciano felt the heat come upon him suddenly, his knees feeling weak. He looked up at Ludwig, his eyes filled with lust.

"Help me," he asked, gripping Ludwig's hand. Ludwig looked conflicted before leaning down and kissing him. Feliciano, without breaking the kiss, moved so he was straddling Ludwig's lap. As he kissed him, Feliciano grinded their hips together. Ludwig growled and, without breaking the kiss, laid Feliciano down on the bench, placing a hand to steady himself on the bench and using the other to cup Feliciano's face. He slid a leg between Feliciano's as he dominated his mouth, sending waves of pleasure through Feliciano with only his tongue. The hand that had been cupping his face then slid down before sliding under his shirt. Feliciano gasped as he brushed against a nipple, arching his back into the touch as he began to massage it. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck as Ludwig moved down, placing a kiss on the neck, beginning to suck until Feliciano had a dark bruise there. Ludwig backed up until he was staring down into Feliciano's eyes. Ludwig's eyes were filled with a lust and possessiveness that made Feliciano shiver. The blue eyes became filled with concern and he sat up.

"Are you alright? Do you feel better?" Feliciano was surprised to find that the sudden lust had left, only to be replaced by regular longing. He sighed, knowing he probably wouldn't get anymore out of Ludwig tonight. He nodded, also getting up. They straightened their clothes as their car went down, acting as calm as possible as they could. As they got out, they were reprimanded by the employee about moving the car so much. Afterwards, they walked out of the park and were about to get in the car when a girl and a man appeared out of nowhere. Ludwig sniffed the air and growled.

"Weres. Get behind me," Ludwig barked, pushing back Feliciano as he held his arm up as protection.

"What do you want?" He barked at the two men. The girl simply smiled creepily as the other, his expression serious, spoke up.

"We mean you no harm. We are simply messengers."

"Then speak your business." The man nodded.

"Derek says the debt will be paid with his blood." The man pointed at Feliciano. Feliciano looked up only to shiver as he saw Ludwig's eyes begin to glow.

"Tell your Alpha that the debt has been paid already." The man bowed and grabbed the girl and began to depart. Ludwig turned towards Feliciano.

"What was that? He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I think it would be safer if you stayed with us until the full moon.."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean?" Ludwig looked around and ushered Feliciano into the car.

"It might not be safe here," was all he said before getting into the car himself and driving away. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed.

"For a while you are going to be in danger from another wolf pack. It would be safest to stay with us until you can change."

"Why would they go after me?" Ludwig blushed a little.

"Because they think the best way to get at me is to kill my mate, which they believe you are." _I wouldn't mind if I were, _Feliciano thought, blushing a little. Ludwig didn't notice as he was watching the road.

"So will you stay?" Feliciano nodded.

"Of course, if that's what you think is best." Ludwigs smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to stop by your house to get some clothes."

"Yes, but we have to be very quiet or we'll wake up my brother and you do not want that." Ludwig glanced at him.

"Why? What's wrong with your brother?" Feliciano tried to think of the best way to put it.

"Well, he kind of has a temper." For the rest of the drive, they were both silent, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. When they reached Feliciano's home, he closed the car door as quietly as he could. He took out the spare key from the hiding place and slipped inside. He sneaked up the stairs to his room, taking his suitcase from his closet and packing his clothes and toiletries as fast as he could. He smiled as he went down the stairs, thinking that he was going to make it. Suddenly, something grabbed his shoulder, causing him to scream.

"Shh, it's just me, moron," Lovino said from behind him as Ludwig kicked down the door. The brothers watched, their mouths open in shock as Ludwig quickly looked around spotting him.

"What happened?" Lovino began to shake.

"What happened is that my brother comes sneaking in like a thief and then some over-muscled psycho just broke down my goddamn door!" Ludwig looked at Felciano.

"Is he your brother?" Feliciano nodded.

"He scared me, that's all." Lovino looked down, noticing his suticase.

"Why do you have that?"

"Lovi, I have to go away for awhile." Lovino frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Felciano bit his lip.

"I might be in danger right now so I have to leave for a bit."

"What do you mean you're in danger?" Ludwig shook his head.

"We don't have enough time to explain. We have to get you away right now." Feliciano followed Ludwig to the car. As Feliciano got in, Lovino spoke up.

"If you're going to take my brother, you better damn well take me too." Ludwig sighed and nodded

as Lovino got into the backseat.

"You're in danger too, so it will be easier to protect you." The drive was silent, the tense atmosphere weighing down on Feliciano as Lovino sat in the back, his arms crossed and his curl bouncing furiously. Feliciano sighed in relief when they reached the warehouse, quickly going in as Ludwig and Lovino closely followed. When they went inside Gilbert, Elizaveta, and a man were waiting for them. Lovino gasped as he entered and pointed at the stranger.

"Why are you here?!" The man also looked surprised before he looked pleased.

"It's nice to see you again, Lovi." Lovino snorted.

"As if I wanted to see your face again." Antonio pouted.

"Don't be mean, you'll hurt my feelings." Antonio smiled sweetly.

"Oh, and thank you for cooking for me the other day, it was very delicious."

Lovino blushed, looking away.

"S-shut up. It was nothing." Feliciano looked at his brother curiously.

"You actually cooked?" Lovino smacked his shoulder.

"I cook all the time," he muttered. Feliciano pouted and hid behind Ludwig.

"Don't be mean, Lovi." Lovino merely scowled.

"Why are you hiding behind that bastard? He's probably why you're in danger for some reason!" Antonio looked over at Ludwig.

"Have you explained anything to him?" Ludwig shook his head.

"May I take him somewhere else and show him what he doesn't know?" Ludwig thought it over before finally nodding.

"It would be best if he found out from someone he knows." Antonio brightened and reached out a hand.

"Well Lovi, would you like to be caught up on everything?" Lovino blushed and took his hand, following him down another hallway.

"Don't call me Lovi, dumbass." Feliciano watched the two go before looking up at Ludwig.

"Who was he?" Gilbert spoke up

"He's my bud from another pack. He came to tell me that his Alpha said that they would be our allies if it should come to war with Derek." Ludwig nodded grimly.

"I fear it might come to that." They both looked so serious that Feliciano tried to change the subject to something lighter.

"So where do I sleep for now?" Gilbert smiled.

"There's plenty of room in Ludwig's be-" he was promptly cut off by Ludwig elbowing his stomach. He scowled at his younger brother as he rubbed his injury.

"It's true," he muttered as he walked away. Ludwig sighed and shook his head before turning to Feliciano.

"I'll show you to your room." Felciano followed him down a hallway that looked familiar. They walked in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Feliciano gasped as he began to feel the now familiar heat stirring within him. He took Ludwig's hand and squeezed it, getting his attention. When Ludwig looked down at him, he spoke.

"It's happening again." He looked conflicted for a minute before he nodded. Ludwig bent down and kissed him, trying to keep it innocent, but failing after a few moments after Feliciano lightly bit his lip. Ludwig kissed him passionately, backing Feliciano towards the wall. He supported Feliciano's ass as he wrapped his legs around Ludwig's waist. Ludwig tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Ludwig gripped his ass as he backed up a little to pull off Feliciano's shirt. When it was off he licked Feliciano's nipple, softly biting it before rolling it around with his tongue. Feliciano moaned, grabbing Ludwig's hair and pulled him up into a kiss. Feliciano dominated Ludwig's mouth, exploring the wet cavern before Ludwig took over, using one hand to pinch Feliciano's nipple. Feliciano broke the kiss to gasp, taking a deep breath. When he tried to kiss Ludwig again, the large man lightly placed him on the floor, backing up.

"I'm sorry, I went overboard." Feliciano looked at him, shocked.

"So you're just going to stop like that?" Ludwig suddenly looked unsure.

"Did you not want me to stop?" Feliciano sighed. _He's cute, but dense. _When he didn't answer, Ludwig looked saddened and turned away as if he were going to walk scowled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer.

"You are not leaving." Ludwig looked at him with a surprised expression.

"What's wrong?" Feliciano glared at him and brought his face close to Ludwig's, poking his chest with a finger.

"What's wrong is that you stopped." And with that, he grabbed Ludwig's collar and pulled him into a rough kiss.

**Thanks for all of the reviews! They help me write faster. I might make a small chapter for Lovino and Antonio sometime showing how they met.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ludwig's eyes widened as Feliciano kissed him, standing stock-still. Feliciano growled and moved his head a little so he could nibble on Ludwig's earlobe.

"Are you going to do something, or are you just going to stand there?" That broke Ludwig out of his trance. He swiftly pushed Feliciano against the wall, kissing him fiercely. After a few seconds, Feliciano backed up, panting a little.

"Where is your bedroom?" Ludwig took his hand and, letting him pick up his shirt, quickly led him down the hall, his room being at the end. _So that's why the hallway looked familiar, _he thought as Ludwig rushed into the room, Feliciano entering and closing the door behind himself. Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed and Feliciano straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck as he sank down into another wonderful kiss. After a few moments, Feliciano leaned his head back a little.

"Take your shirt off." Ludwig nodded wordlessly, leaning back a tad. Ludwig crossed his arms and pulled his shirt off. As Feliciano ran his eyes over the amazing sight before him, the door flew open, Gilbert rushing in.

"Yo bro, Antonio just got-" He stopped and stared at the two on the bed, who were in turn staring back, frozen. Gilbert laughed nervously, slowly backing up.

"Um...I'm just going to...bye!" He turned the lock on the inside before quickly closing the door. A few seconds later, something was slipped under the door. Feliciano peered down at it.

"...Is that a condom?" Ludwig's face suddenly reddened.

"My brother is..." As he tried to find a word to describe him, Feliciano kissed him, licking his lip before arching an eyebrow..

"Well, shall we continue?" Ludwig's eyes clouded over slightly and he lowered his head, softly kissing Feliciano's collarbone before lightly biting and sucking until there was a dark mark. As he moved down, leaving more marks, he softly growled,

"Mine." Feliciano blushed and nodded, enjoying the feel of his lips against his skin. Ludwig's hands moved down and Feliciano raised his hips as Ludwig pulled down his pants and underwear before sitting back and looking over him. His eyes traced over the contours of his body, filling with more and more lust.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered before he leaned down and caught Feliciano's mouth in a tender kiss. Suddenly, there were loud noises outside the door. Feliciano groaned, hitting the back of his head on the pillow.

"Why do we keep being interrupted?" Ludwig looked apologetic before his face suddenly became alert as he quickly sat up, sniffing the air. He stood and began to strip off his pants and underwear.

"Get dressed." Feliciano was confused but did as he was told, slightly scared by Ludwig's harsh tone. As he pulled on his shirt, he looked up at Ludwig's back stiffen as he watched the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember how to get back to the front?" Feliciano thought about it.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." Ludwig bent down and picked up his pants, fishing out something before throwing it to Feliciano. When he picked them up, he found that they were car keys.

"Get outside to the car and drive to a friend's house. Someone you trust." As soon as he finished talking, he shifted, turning into his wolf form. Feliciano finished getting dressed and opened the door. Ludwig ran out and almost instantly smacked into a group of strange men. Ludwig howled and plowed into them. He turned to Feliciano, indicating with his head for him to go. Feliciano quickly ran down the space between them and down the hall. He tried to remember the way, but in his panic, he became lost. As he wandered down a hall, a man appeared. When the man saw him, he smiled and raised a hand.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend. Ludwig sent me to get you. Come on, we gotta get out of here." As the man drew closer, he took Feliciano's hand and began to quickly walk down the hall. _Don't trust him._ The thought flew through his mind, not his own. For some reason, he trusted it. He shook out of the man's grip.

"No, I'm going to find Ludwig." The man scowled, taking out a small cloth.

"I was hoping to get you to the car at least, but I guess this will have to do." He tried to press the cloth against Feliciano's mouth, but he struggled, kicking the man hard in the stomach before running back down the hall. But before he could turn the corner the two from before appeared, the girl with the creepy smile pushing him down to the ground.

"Can I have some fun with him now? Huh, can I?" The girl exclaimed happily, somehow keeping Feliciano on the ground with ease. The man shook his head.

"No, not yet. Derek will not be pleased if you you hurt him." Feliciano finally got an arm loose and punched the girl in the nose, causing her to clutch it as she yelped in pain. She growled, her eyes becoming an eerie red as she began to shift. She tried to hit him with a clawed hand, but his hand moved by itself and caught hers, twisting her wrist. She whimpered and tried to escape, but Feliciano kept a tight grip. Then, from close by, there was a bone chilling howl and Ludwig suddenly appeared, his eyes glowing and his fur gleaming. He growled menacingly and smacked the man away with a large paw. He then picked up the girl who was still changing with his teeth and threw her across the hall, the thud of her body hitting the wall resounding through the hall. Ludwig then went behind Feliciano and very lightly nipped at his heels. Feliciano began to walk forward and Ludwig went in front of him, leading the way. As they moved forward, Feliciano would hide behind him whenever they encountered enemies, both human and wolf before continuing. Feliciano sighed in relief when they finally saw the door. But, right before they reached it, two wolves ran in and attacked Ludwig. Feliciano backed up as he fought. He bit his lip as watched, making sure to note where Ludwig got hurt so he could patch them later. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his throat and a cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose, filling them with a noxious fume. He instantly went limp, falling onto the body behind him. The last thing he saw was the man from before's smirk as he peered down at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciano groaned as light seared through his eyelids. From somewhere close by, he heard a snicker.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Derek wants to see you." He slowly opened his eyes to see the man and the creepy girl from before. He sat up too quickly and moaned in pain. the girl grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him off the bed, his body slamming against the floor. He opened his mouth to yell, but all he could do was whimper. The girl kicked him as she grinned down at him.

"Get up, you lazy sack of-" The man quickly covered her mouth.

"I apologize for her behavior. Our lord wishes to see you." As Feliciano very slowly stood, he watched as the girl viciously bit the man's hand, though the man did not even flinch. When he was standing, The man walked to the door and opened it, gesturing for him to follow. He walked behind the man, the girl watching him from behind. They went down various long, winding hallways, some that looked extremely familiar. He began to wonder if they were going around in wide circles just to confuse him. Finally, they stopped outside a set of wide, ornate doors. The man pushed them open and Feliciano's eyes widened in shock at the room before him. It was huge, with a red carpet that led to a small set of stairs that a giant throne stood upon. Laying sideways in the throne was a tall, brown-haired man playing with a scepter. He looked up to see them come in and a grin quickly grew across his face.

"Ah, welcome, welcome. Come on in." He sat up, throwing the scepter from hand to hand. He leaned forward as the girl pushed Feliciano closer.

"So you're Ludwig's new bitch." Feliciano gasped and growled in outrage.

"Shut your filthy mouth, trash. You're just an ass who kidnaps people." The girl behind him suddenly kicked him from behind, making him fall to his knees. She violently pulled his head up by the hair.

"Apologize to Derek before I cut you!" Derek glared at her.

"Stop touching him, you stupid bitch before _I _cut _you_." The girl stood to the side and bowed down.

"Yes, sir." Derek smiled again, leaning back in the throne.

"Now, Feliciano. Tell me what you think of my place. It is beautiful, don't you think?" Feliciano scowled and said nothing, opting instead to glare at him. Derek pouted.

"It's rude not to answer a question, you know. Of course, what does a little mutt like you know about manners." Derek laughed at Feliciano's answering growl.

"Such a mean little doggy. Of course, that could be because you're new." He shrugged.

"Of course it could be because of the fact you're a Beta." Feliciano looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, so he doesn't know about it." He chuckled.

"That makes this even more fun then."

"You see, a Beta is what I call an Alpha female. Betas give off pheromones that only Alpha males can smell. They make the male go absolutely crazy with lust." Derek shook his head.

"Ludwig must have a lot of restraint of he hasn't fucked you yet. Oh, I can tell because you wouldn't smell so much if he had yet." Feliciano glared at him.

"How can I be some kind of Beta if I'm a male?" Derek shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out, even if I have to take you apart." Feliciano shivered at the words coupled with a chilling smile.

"Ludwig will save me before you can even touch me" Derek merely chuckled/

"He only likes you because of that special little scent of yours, you knnow. Why else would he care for you?"

Feliciano looked at him with disbelief.

"I don't believe you." Derek laughed.

"You actually believe he likes you, don't you? God, you're even more like a trusting puppy than he is. You just met him, yet your eyes are already filled with that shit you call love. It's pathetic." Doubt began to fill Feliciano's mind, but he shook them away.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to prove you wrong." Derek smirked.

"Oh? And what makes you think that you can leave so easily?" He snapped his fingers.

"Take him back to his cell. Don't let him out unless I call for him again." Feliciano struggled against the arms of his captors, but eventually gave up, letting the tears finally flow.


End file.
